I Want You
by Imperfect Being
Summary: So it's my fellow BAMDAMMMster's actual bday today! So another smutty treat just for you! Enjoy and I hope you and all who read this enjoy!


**Another birthday fic for EvilRegalShandyLvr21 a fellow BAMDAMMMster..**

 **Pure smut..**

As soon as she closed her front door, her back was slammed against it, her mouth being invaded by his as his tongue pushed through her soft velvet lips as she moaned loudly into his mouth as their tongues battles for who was in control. His strong hands lifting her up by her thighs, telling her to wrap her legs around his waist.

He growled in her mouth as she arched her back and rocked her hips against his stiff member, that were aching to get out of their confined dress pants prison. His hand moving up along her thigh to her already soaked panties, running his knuckles along her moist lace center, grinning as her head fell backwards and her nails scratching at his neck and upper back as she moaned.

"Ohhhhhh." She gasped as he applied more pressure with his knuckles along her lace panties.

"Mmmmm someone is extra horny tonight." He whispered in her ear as his tongue glided along the shell of her ear, giving her goosebumps. His mouth traveled down her throat nipping at her pulse point then peppered it with lite kisses.

"Andy." She whimpered, her eyes closed tightly as her body shivered as his mouth continued to assault her neck. She rocked her hips against him again, he growled against her neck and bit down hard, causing her to hiss then moan as his tongue soothed the flesh.

"Mmmmm." He hummed. "I want you Sharon, when is Rusty coming home?" As his hot breath caressed her pulse point making her panties wetter.

She moaned loudly as his fingers pushed aside her panties letting two finger glide over her curls and then slide easily through her moist folds.

"Ohhhhhhh." She exhaled loudly.

He ran his nose along her jawline grinning as she rocked her hips against his hand, pushing his fingers deeper into her center. He pulled out his fingers and grinned when she whimpered.

"When is Rusty coming home?" He asked again, staying perfectly still, watching her flushed face, opening her eyes slowly focusing on his chocolate brown orbs as he waited for her to reply.

Her brain finally processing what Andy asked her. "Rusty, he... he... he uhhh won't be coming home tonight." She said breathlessly.

He grinned then latched his mouth onto hers, swallowing her moans as his fingers plunged into wetness again and then pulled out, then back in. Using his thumb to rub her clit as he bent his two fingers that were inside her. He moaned as he felt her getting wetter with each stroke.

"Good." As he pulled his fingers out and placed his hand along her butt, holding her as he moved them away from the front door and towards her desk.

Letting her feet touch the ground his kissed her again, his hands moving to the zipper on her dress pulling it down and let it fall down and pool by her feet. Holding her hips as she stepped out of her dress and moved it aside.

She moaned in his mouth as he pushed her against her desk, his finger tips hooking along the hem of her panties, breaking the kiss he started pulling the purple laced panties down her long legs.

As he looked up at her, he was on his knees, and in a seductive tone. "Sit up on the desk Sharon."

She smirked down at him, she placed the palms of her hands on the edge of her desk and lifted herself up. His hands moving up along her legs spreading them as he fingers stopped on her inner thighs, he stood up higher on his knees, with his fingers massaging her thighs.

His eyes gawking at her curly center, he licked his lips as her folds glistened from the lights above.

She placed her feet on his shoulders as she leaned back on her hands watching him lick his lips. She truly enjoyed when he would go down on her, with the constant friction from his tongue and the right about of pressure from his mouth as his fingers pulled in and out of her.

Her head fell backwards, as she closed her eyes, humming as his tongue touched her folds. She squirmed as his tongue twirled around her clit then slid further into her folds tasting her sweet nectar.

He hummed as her hips jerked and one of her hands were in his hair pushing his face more in between her legs suffocating him. Using his hands he moved her thighs apart so he could her some much needed oxygen without removing his tongue.

"Ohhhhhhh shit, yessssss ohhhhhhh Andyyyyyyy." She purred as her fingers pulled his short silver hair as his pushed two fingers in her folds, while his mouth sucked on her clit.

"God Sharon, you taste so good." He murmured between licking and sucking.

"Godddddddd I'm...I'm sooooo ahhhhhh... So close Andyyy." She panted as her legs began to buckle as he applied more pressure to her clit with his tongue.

He hummed as he thrusted his fingers faster in and out, feeling her walls tighten around his fingers as his tongue and mouth worked her clit. Her legs began to shake as her thighs started to close around his head.

"Ahhhhhhhhh AAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDDDDDYYYYY!" She moaned loudly in her condo.

He buried his face between her legs, holding her hips in place as he lapped up her juices as she came hard. Slowly twirling his mouth around her sensitive nub, humming as he swallowed her juices that flowed freely from her. He placed a lite kiss on her nub, then traveled his mouth up her body, along with his hands cupping her black laced breasts. His mouth grazing over laced nipple causing her to whimper at his touches. Pulling her bra down he covered one of her nipples with his mouth.

Arching her chest up and pulling his face down into her breast. Both grinning as he sucked her nipple, using his other hand, his fingers playing and pinching her other nipple. His mouth trailing wet kisses as he moved to her other breast giving it the same attention as the other one.

Using her legs, she wrapped them around his waist pulling him forwards, as his shaft hit her moist folds, she hummed. With Andy moving up from her breast, kissing both of her collar bones then up along her throat, finally meeting up with her lip, as they kissed hungrily, she smiled as she tasted herself in their heated kiss, rocking her hips against his shaft that was poking her center.

With all his strength he pulls away from her, his hands on either side of her, and in a stern told her told her. "Sharon turned around, lean forward with your ass up and your chest on the desk."

With his help she sat up and moved off the desk, turning around and grinning over her shoulder at him as she pushed papers and her pencil holder onto the floor. Then proceeded to bend over placing her breasts on the desk along with her hands on the side of her desk with her ass in the air.

His hands worked ok his pants and letting them fall to the floor, kicking them off and started unbuttoning his shirt and tossed it behind him along with his undershirt. His hands gliding up her smooth curvy flesh, his hands squeezing her butt cheeks, gliding up her back, using his finger to unclasped her bra. Allowing her enough room to stand up on her elbows, his fingertips running across her warm flesh of her arms as he pushed the straps off of her and threw her bra somewhere in her living room.

Rubbing his shaft along her wet folds, he slowly entering her, pushing the tip of his shaft in then pulled out, then back in. Grinning as she whimpered wanting him fully inside her, she pushed back, but yelped as one of his hands smacked her left butt cheek hard, leaving a hand print.

"Ah ah ah, that's not how the rules go Sharon." As he bent down talking into her ear.

"Andy please." She pleaded, enjoying the feel of his chest hair tickling her back every time he would inhale and as his breath blew along her ear.

"Please what, Sharon?" As he licked the shell of her ear, smirking as her body shivered.

Sharon hummed as his shaft was twitching along her wet folds, she was growled as she had to hold her body still or would have to pay the price. "I want you inside of me Andy." She breathed out.

He placed small kisses along both of her shoulder blades then down her spine, enjoys watching her squirm under his ministrations. His hand moved to between their legs, with his fingers wrapped around his shaft pumping it up and down then ran it along her folds, slowly pushing fully into her.

Andy hummed as he pulled out then pushed completely back in, leaning forward moving her hair to the side, making her shiver as he spoke deductively in her ear. "Mmmmmm Sharon, why are you so wet?"

"You make me so wet Andy." As she hummed as he hand moved between her body and the desk, using his index finger twirling it around her clit. "Ohhhh Andy."

"You like that Sharon?" As his finger continued to assist her clit as he thrusted harder into from behind, his other hand moving along her body massaging and squeezing her left breast then moved down resting in her left hip.

She moaned his name as she felt herself getting close to the edge. Her hips were starting to hurt as they kept smacking and rubbing against her desk.

"Ohhhhhh Andy." She moaned loudly.

Andy felt her walls caving in as his applied more pressure to her clit as he thrusted his hips into her. With one final touch from his finger, she came hard, with her body shaking as she road her orgasim with him slowly his pace but enjoying he feel of her walls clamping and releasing his shaft.

He helped her turn around on her desk so that she was sitting on her butt again, his eyes traveling along her sweaty flushed body, he spotted the red marks the desk created, running his fingers along the red bumps, he lowered his face kissing them. Moving back up he cupped her face, looking at her with an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry Sweetheart."

She smiled and placed a hand on his chest. "Ohhh Honey, it's okay. I will be sore and might have lite bruising in the morning, but I think I'll live." The back of her hand moving down his body, finally wrapping her fingers along his hard shaft, slowly pumping her hand up and down. "You know what would make me feel better?" She says in a seductive tone.

He groaned as her fingers wrapped him then started pumping his shaft. "Come closer Andy." She asked.

He did what she asked, with her hand that was around his shaft, ran his head along her sensitive flesh. With a nod she gave him permission to push his shaft between her folds. One of his hands was buried in her hair while the other around her back pulling her towards him.

She let go of his shaft, moving her arms up and wrapped them around his neck pulling him into a passionate kiss, as they moaned into each other's mouths as they slowly became one.

Her wall slowly tightening around his aching members as they thrusted harder, he growled loudly as her nails were digging into his back as she felt her release coming. With one of his hands he moved between their legs again, rubbing her clit in a circular motion.

Her head feel back as she moaned his name loudly in her living room as she came crashing down. He continued to thrust in and out of her, marveling at the feeling of her walls hugging him tightly and then sucking him deeper into her warn soft flesh. With a few more thrust he moaned loudly her name as he came inside her.

A few seconds later after they were breathing normally, he pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her. She hummed and wrapped her arms around his back, both grinning as they kissed each other's sweaty temples.

Moving his hands to her face, cupping her cheeks, gazing into gorgeous green eyes that sparkles back at him.

"Well Beautiful, would you like to take a shower, maybe grab a bite to eat while watching a movie?" Moving her hair to her left side.

With her legs still wrapped around his waist, her hands gliding up and down his back, she grinned at him. "Yes please, after our shower, I'll make the snacks while you pick out our movie?"

He ran his thumb along her swallow lips, stopping at the edge of her mouth. "You my Dear have a deal, here let me help you down." With his other hand on her lower back he helped her get off his desk.

Both looking down on the floor at the mess they made earlier. "Why don't you take a shower first, while I clean up this mess." Placing a kiss on her forehead.

"No, we'll clean that up later." Pulling him towards the bathroom.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yes, now come on." She replied with a warm smile.

He grinned back at her, holding hands as they walked towards her bedroom.

The End


End file.
